Saving Might Lead to Something More
by ReaderandWriterGirl
Summary: Nina is heartbroken after Fabian and Joy's kiss and something happens to her. Who saves her? READ TO FIND OUT AND REVIEW please :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This just popped into my head. I had to write it. Enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!**

**This takes place after Fabian and Joy kiss, Nina didn't go to the chasm, she went to the house.**

_Nina's POV:_

He just kissed her, and I was there standing heartbroken, he looked at me shocked I ran away he tried to follow me, I told Amber everything while tears were rolling down my red cheeks. I went to the library for a while and then I walked back to the house, I was tired but I decided to take a shower so I could calm down a little. While I was on the shower I felt somebody there with me in the bathroom but I shook that feeling off and closed my eyes.

_Eddie's POV:_

Victor just banned me from the kitchen or something like that, then everybody walked in and Fabian was asking the Blondie where the American was, I shrugged and went to the bathroom.

_No One's POV:_

While Nina was on the bath someone entered to the bathroom and she didn't notice. Minutes later a man in black was trying to drawn her in the bath, she fruitlessly tried to push him off of her and scream, Eddie was outside of the door about to enter when he heard noises

**In the common room**

"Today was an unforgettable night" Alfie said

"Yeah" Joy said smiling

The others glared at them

Fabian asked Amber hissing "Amber where is Nina? I need to talk to her"

"I doubt she wants to talk to you, why don't you go back to Joy there?" Amber said pointing at Joy. "It was an accident!" Fabian said angrily

"So you really kissed Joy?" Patricia asked Fabian

Fabian looked at her mad and said to her "She was wearing Nina's mask!"

"And you thought she was Nina! I was right" Patricia said looking at Joy who rolled her eyes at her.

**With Nina**

Nina was still trying to get out of the man's grip but he was strong and she was becoming weaker by the second before she gave up and closed her eyes, she recognized him as Rufus Zeno.(**A/N: I know Rufus is not the series anymore.)** Rufus stopped he looked at her; he had no doubt she was dead, with that he ran away from the place pushing someone on the process.

**With Eddie**

Eddie was about to enter to the bathroom when someone pushed him. The door was open and he found Nina laying on the bath (**A/N: Let's say they have a bath...)** almost dead, he ran to her side and she wasn't breathing; he was scared, he wanted to carry her but he realized she was naked. Well he liked girls but this wasn't the time for be thinking like that. The one who was nice to him when he came here was in danger; he quickly grabbed a towel to cover Nina and laid her on the floor to check if she was breathing again. She wasn't so he begun giving her Artificial Respiration

**In the common room**

The man passed the hallway running Joy saw him, she knew he was Rufus but she didn't say anything. Anyways everybody was busy with themselves to care.

**With Eddie and Nina**

Eddie tried one last time, Nina reacted and started coughing and crying; Eddie patted her back and asked "Are you OK?"

"Eddie? What happened?" Nina asked

"I assume you were taking a shower and..." Eddie started

"He tried to murder me!" Nina said alarmed

"What if he is still here?" Nina said again shaking

"No he's not." Eddie told Nina

"Did he hurt you?" Nina asked touching him

"Well he pushed me before I found you but I'm OK... Who was he?" Eddie asked/said

"Uhh it doesn't matter" Nina said stuttering

"Of course it does. He almost kills you! Eddie said

"Why do you care?" Nina asked

"Because maybe I like you..." Eddie said looking down

Nina smiled a little

"I'm glad you're safe now" Eddie said sincerely changing the subject

"Yeah... I better go get change but I don't want to be alone" Nina said scared

"Tell you what. I'll be in the common room when you finish getting changed" Eddie said smiling

"OK" Nina said back smiling as well

Eddie held out his hand for Nina to stand up. Nina took it and fixed the towel around her

"Just scream if you need something" Eddie said putting a hand on her shoulder

She nodded and made her way back to her room

Eddie stood there weirded out about what had happened minutes ago but then he smiled to himself he just saved her!

**In the common room**

Eddie walked in all wet and Joy curiously asked Eddie "Why are you all wet?"

"uhh... Eddie stuttered "Water trouble" He finished

"Are you sure?" Mara asked this time

Eddie nodded as he sat down

Alfie and Jerome started laughing; Eddie rolled his eyes at them and Patricia stared at him

**Minutes later**

Nina hasn't come yet and Eddie was worried "What if the man is with her again?" he thought.

Fabian got up from his chair "Where are you going?" Amber asked Fabian

"To talk to Nina" Fabian answered simply

Eddie wanted to stop him

Nina walked in, Eddie got up from his chair and Fabian looked at her like "finally you're here!"

Nina didn't say anything and ran to hug Eddie saying "Thanks for saving me"

"I was worried" Eddie said quietly to Nina

"No problem" Eddie said again

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

Fabian watched them heartbroken just like Nina was when he kissed Joy by accident

Patricia was hurt, she didn't know why

The others were just shocked.

Nina and Eddie turn to look at everyone noticing their expressions

They both said at the same time "WHAT!"

**Yeah, Neddie...OK DON'T HATE ME OR MY MIND... I'm Fabina all they way and I like Peddie too but I thought they would fit in this story... Random I know :p anyways Hope you enjoyed this. REVIEW please! ****Advices are accepted****! ****See you next time SadrianaCheaks**


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Might lead to something More

**Hey again I read all the reviews and I decided to continue it. Thanks for the support**

**Hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE STORY**

**Chapter 2:**

Fabian's POV:

I was going to talk to Nina when she walked in the room I eyed her, she didn't say anything and ran to hug Eddie... Eddie! I mean "when did that happen?" I thought

Jerome's voice brought me back to reality

"Wow, is it love in the air or what?" I heard him say

I felt a ping of jealousy; I spotted Patricia glaring at him

"Uh no I was just thanking him" Nina replied simply

"For what?" Joy asked suspiciously

"For something" Nina said glaring at her

Joy rolled her eyes and Nina sat down quietly looking down Eddie whispered something in her ear, she nodded

I stormed off of the room I couldn't stand it anymore

"She's mad at me for kissing Joy and we're not even dating! Then minutes later she's friends with the new boy and it looks like HE LIKES HER!" I thought

"I better fix my relationship with Nina soon" I told myself

**MINUTES LATER**

After a lot of thinking I decided to go and talk to her, I'm telling her everything

Now I was at her room's door I was about to knock when I heard Nina and Amber talking

"So what happened with Eddie?" Amber asked Nina

"What do you mean?" Nina asked sounding awkward

I instantly knew she didn't want to be asked about that

"Oh please tell me what happened" Amber said I could tell she was pouting

"Nothing happened Amber!" "He did something for me" Nina said

"And what's that?" Amber asked

Footsteps were coming behind me, I hid behind the wall

It was Eddie he knocked on the door, one of the girls grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

I went back to eavesdrop the conversation

Eddie asked Nina "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I took long because I was talking to my gran" she said

"Oh OK" he replied

"No need to worry" I heard her say

"Good Night" "Call me if you need something" he told her

I wanted to punch him when I heard that

"OK" she told him

I backed off of the door; Eddie closed the door and noticed me

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at me

"I'm going to talk to Nina" I replied ready to push him off and enter to the room

"I don't think that's a good idea" he said

"And why is that Eddie Kruger?" Patricia said

He looked at Patricia

"Just leave her alone for once" Eddie said angr

I glared at her

"Scratch that, stay away from her and give her some time" he said this time sincerely

I nodded sadly and left

Eddie's POV:

"You don't want him near her because you know she will go back to him and you like her already don't you?" Patricia said

"What if I do?" I replied to her

She was speechless

"Without words now Yacker?" I said in a low voice

She didn't say anything, Joy walked in I rolled my eyes at her she dragged Patricia out

I shook my head and ran to my room

Nina's POV:

I heard voices outside of my room, I think there was a fight it was probably my imagination I'm kind of paranoid after what happened

**NEXT MORNING**

I couldn't sleep last night I was scared of Rufus… Now he's back and out to get me

I went to the kitchen and Fabian was already there drinking water

"Hey…" he looked at me

"Hey" I replied tiredly

"You should get back to bed" "you seen tired" hetold me

"I am but no thanks" I said looking down

He was worried I know it

"Oh I hope I didn't interrupt anything" Amber said smiling

I glared at her. Eddie walked in rubbing the back of his neck

"Hey" he greeted me smiling

"Hi, we need to talk" I told him

"Umm sure" he replied

We walked off of the room

"So what's up?" he asked

"Tell me the truth, why did you save me?" I asked seriously

"I told you, I like you and I couldn't let you die there… that's wrong" he grabbed my hands

I felt sparks at his touch

"You don't even know me that much" I said looking at my feet

He lifted my chin and said looking into my eyes "But I want to know you better, I've never felt so scared to lose someone until I saw you in that bathtub almost dead

I smiled and kissed his cheek

"I know you like Fabian but would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked hopefully this time

"Yeah, I'd love to" I replied trying to hide my blush

"Thanks" I'll see you later" he gave me a kiss on my cheek and a smile before he left me alone

I smiled to myself "He asked me out!"

**Well that's all for this chapter…**

**I'm sorry if it's short but I make all my stories on paper and they look really long..**

**Don't forget to review! See you soon SadrianaCheaks**


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Might lead to something More

Hey people! How are you?. yes finally an Update! Thank you for reviewing you're awesome!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE STORY**

**Chapter 3:**

Amber's POV:

When I walked in the common room, I saw Nina and Fabian talking, they looked so cute that's why they were FABINA right? "I hope I didn't interrupt anything" I said smirking at them, Nina gave me a cold stare. Eddie walked in half asleep and Nina told him they needed to "_talk" _they walked off. I looked at them suspiciously Fabian rolled his eyes and went to his room again. "I think Nina has some explaining to do"

Fabian's POV:

I'm still shocked about the whole Nina and Eddie thing... he obviously likes her and he wants me away from her. Maybe he is asking her to be his girlfriend; it should be me asking her to be my girlfriend again, I lost all my chances but I'm willing to do9 anything to get my best friend back.

Patricia's POV:

I haven't seen Eddie since last night. I'm not gonna lie but his revelation did affect me I don't know why but it did... if it wasn't for Joy, I would've screamed at him how much I like him. Nina must be his girlfriend by know, "I have to do to fix this they're not meant to be together" I thought.

Nina's POV:

It was good that little chat with Eddie, I didn't know he worried about me when he grabbed my hand I felt sparks... real sparks, Maybe my feelings are changing now another thing I'm sure is Amber will do something to get Fabian and I together again but that's not going to happen because Fabian likes Joy, Joy... that name makes me sick and I have a date with Eddie (smiles).

Eddie's POV:

Yes! Nina said yes, this date has to be perfect so I can get her to be my girlfriend but the only thing that's bothering me...Patricia! Why did she act like that? When I told her I liked Nina, she seemed hurt but why...

Joy's POV:

I wonder what was doing Rufus Zeno here, but who cares? Nina is with Eddie now and Fabian's still denying the kiss, he kissed me back... so he likes me but he's too shy to admit it anyways I'll get it out of him.

No One's POV:

"So Yacker...what was that last night?" Eddie hissed

"What was that?" Patricia rolled her eyes

"You were speechless when I said I liked Nina" Eddie smirked

"Oh don't smirk at me, and yeah because..." Patricia started

"Because?" Eddie asked

"I never thought you'd like her, besides Fabian likes her too" Patricia said quickly

"And... Why do you care? Do you like me?" Eddie grinned again

"OH gross" Patricia made a face "I care because, I care about Fabian" she looked at Eddie

"So you like Fabian now?" Eddie raised his eyebrows

"NO!" Patricia yelled

"That's OK" Eddie got up and left

"That's not what I meant" Patricia sighed "I like you..."

**Well that's the end of this chapter…**

**Don't forget to review! See you soon SadrianaCheaks**


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Might lead to something More

Hey Raeders! I'm happy today so that means an update! Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts you're awesome! Seriously that means a lot!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE STORY**

**Chapter 4: **

Nina's POV:

In class I saw Eddie and Patricia hissing at each other, I wonder if they were fighting I walked out of the classroom to visit my gran who is really sick, I'm not gonna lie my gran's illness makes me want to go back to America maybe for a while

**At the hospital**

"Hey Gran" I fake cheered

"Nina…" she smiled

"How are you feeling" I asked touching her hand

"Great I swear" she tried to say

She's a bad liar just like me

"Gran, are you sure? I looked at her

She nodded. So tell me how are you? She asked me

"Nothing much…" I replied remembering what happened

"What's that on your neck Nina" she asked worried

"What?" I asked touching my neck scared

"It's all red" she said

"Maybe I accidentally hit myself there"

She looked at me not buying what I had said

"It's OK don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing gran" I assured her

"But Nina..." she started

"Now you jus need to worry for your health" I finished

She nodded

"I'll come again soon" I smiled

"Come only if you have time hunny" Gran said

Then I left and went back to the house

**At the house** (Nina is already back)

When I went back to the house Trudy told me the others were out in town so I went to the common room, there was Fabian he stood up when he saw me

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey" I mumbled

"Why aren't you with the others?" he asked me

"I just got back from the hospital" I replied

"What?" "Are you okay?" he asked me worriedly

"I was visiting my grant that's all" I told him "you don't need to worry anyways" I smiled

"How is she?" he sat down in the couch

"Good I guess" "she says so" I sat down next to him

"Nina..." he started

I looked at him

"I'm sorry about what happened" he looked down

"It's OK besides you're my best friend and that is not going to change" I smiled

He looked up smiling too "you know I didn't mean to..."

I cut him off "It's OK like I said Fabian"

"But"

"We need to stay together... for sibuna" I whispered

"You're right" he looked at me

I looked away from him I didn't want him to think I have romantic feelings for him

Fabian's POV:

I was in the common room when Nina got back here we were the only ones in the house besides Trudy of course

I sat down on the couch; she sat down next to me we started talking for the first time after what happened

"This is my chance to tell her the truth and get her back" I thought

When I told her I was sorry she told me we were just friends, I felt really bad I mean... I was happy we were friends again but disappointed she doesn't love me anymore while I love her more than she could ever imagine

She also said we needed to stay together for sibuna which was the right decision besides we shouldn't involve our feelings with sibuna when I looked at her I noticed something on her neck but decided not ask her anything about it I didn't want to ruin the moment, suddenly we heard the door open the others were back

"Hey guys!" Amber said eyeing us

"Well I'm going to my room, see you later Fabian" Nina said

I spotted Amber smiling at us

Once Nina left Amber asked me "Are you back together?"

I shook my head and she frowned

"Hey Fabian do you know where Nina is?" Eddie asked walking in

I looked at him, swallowed and replied "She's in her room"

"Thanks" he said walking out. I could tell he was smiling

I sighed; "Fabes!" Joy said behind me

I turned around "Joy..."

"They make a good couple" she squealed referring to Eddie and Nina

I felt myself throwing up I fake smiled instead

Eddie's POV:

We were in town, Yacker had to sit with me because Amber said so, it was really awkward because of that conversation earlier

"Your girlfriend is not here" She smirked

"Oh I know, she is at the hospital" I told her

"An you're happy about that?" she questioned

"She's visiting her gran yacker" I replied "and Im sure she is fine" I reassured myself

"You don't look so sure" she looked at me

"Oh zip it" I looked back at her

"She must be with Fabian right now" she laughed

"Then you should be the worried one" I left her alone before she said a word

When we got back I was Anxious to see Nina again so I asked Fabian where she was, he should know they were the only ones in the house

"Hey Fabian do you know where Nina is?" I asked him

"She's in her room" he replied

"Thanks" I said

I was at her door knocking

"Hey" she smiled opening the door

I smiled back at her and walked in the room

"So how was it? She asked´

"Good...I... missed you" I looked down

"How is your gran? I asked her this time

"Good I think..." she answered sad

"She will be fine. I know so" I rubbed her shoulder she put her head on my shoulder while I stroked her hair gently. It was a good moment between us

"Do I have something on my neck? She asked randomly

"Uh what?" "Let me see" she lifted her head from my shoulder

I looked at her neck there was a red mark I touched it and I felt her shivering

"What's wrong?" I asked in a concern tone

"Your hand is cold" she said

I laughed "Sorry"

"When did you notice this" I asked referring to her neck

"I didn't, gran did" she shrugged

"Do you think he did this while he was trying to kill you" I told her

"Maybe, let's pray he doesn't come back ever" she sighed

"Why are you afraid of him?" I took her hand

"I will tell you later not know" she promised

"Why?" he questioned sadly

"Because I don't want you to get hurt because of him" I said touching his face

Is that guy really bad?" I asked again

She nodded

"But if he tries to harm you again I will..." I started

"Save me again" she smiled

"Besides that I will make him regret messing with you" I finished smirking evilly

She rolled her eyes

"What?" I asked innocently

"Nothing" she smiled

"Really?" I got closer to her

"Really" she got closer as well

I think we were about to kiss. Then someone knocked on the door interrupting us

I mentally cursed whoever it was, Nina opened the door

"Hey" she said

I stood there next to Nina it was Fabian the one who knocked on the door

"I'm sorry if I disturbed something" he said

I glared at him, he eyed me too

"Trudy says supper is ready" he smiled at Nina

"Thanks be there in a minute" she told him

He walked away

"Nina about or date" I started. She turned around

"What?" "oh you changed your mind" she looked sad

"No I was wondering if you were free tomorrow" I said

"Umm sure" she smiled

"Sweet!" I smiled back

No One's POV:

**Next day with Eddie and Mr Sweet**

"So I called you because I think we should spend more time together so dinner tonight?" Mr Sweet asked Eddie

"Sorry can't I have a date" Eddie told his dad

"A date?" "With who?"

"Nina Martin" Eddie smiled

"You can't date her" Mr Sweet said firmly

"Why?" Eddie hissed

"Because I said so!" Mr Sweet growled´

"Eddie rolled his eyes "Sorry you can't tell me who to date" Eddie stated

"I'm your father!" Mr Sweet practically yelled

"I don't care I'm gonna date her whatever you like it or not" Eddie walked away slamming the door

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? I hope so**

**Remember this is for you to enjoy, sorry if I can't update fast**

**Don't forget to review! See you soon SadrianaCheaks**


End file.
